1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data networks and in particular to systems and methods for providing topological redundancy and resiliency between nodes of one or more data networks.
2. Description of Related Art
Data networks include various computing devices, for example, personal computers, IP telephony devices or servers that communicate with each other and/or with various other network elements or remote servers attached to the network. For example, data networks may comprise, without limitation, Metro Ethernet or Enterprise Ethernet networks that support multiple applications including, for example, voice-over-IP (VoIP), data and video applications. Such networks regularly include interconnected nodes, commonly known as switches or routers, for routing traffic through the network.
One of the key challenges faced by data networks is the need for network resiliency, i.e., the ability to maintain high availability despite eventual component failures, link failures or the like, which is critical to providing satisfactory network performance. Network resiliency may be achieved in part through topological redundancy, i.e., by providing redundant nodes (and redundant components within nodes) and multiple physical paths between nodes to prevent single points of failure, and in part through L2/L3 protocols to exploit the redundancy upon occurrences of failures to converge upon alternate paths for switching/routing traffic flows through the network. As will be appreciated, detection and convergence times must occur quickly (advantageously, in less than one second) in networks to achieve seamless transition to the alternate paths. Various types of network topologies are implemented within a network to provide redundancy between network elements, such as a ring networks, partial mesh networks, full mesh networks, hub networks, etc. Convergence times and redundancy between network elements often varies depending on the type of network typology implemented in a network.
Architectures of network elements also vary and affect network resiliency. For example, various node architectures include single switching elements, stackable switching elements, multi-slot chassis based network elements, etc. In general, depending on cost and network needs, one of these types of node architectures is selected and implemented into one of the types of network topologies. However, once implemented, it is sometimes difficult to upgrade or transition from one type of network topology to another type of network topology. It is also difficult to transition from one type of node architecture to another type of node architecture within a network topology or to incorporate various types of node architectures within one network.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for providing resiliency between nodes having one or more different types of node architectures in one or more different types of network topologies.